


Sexed.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey was watching porn when he stumbled upon a video with double penetration. He already had the two boyfriends, all he had to do was the assembly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapunzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Loving, loving, loving this series. The reality sucked!!! If youre still taking prompts...i'd love for you to write something a bit longer where there is a discussion about being trans... how it is... how Trevor feels...and if you feel comfortable writing it, a DP sex scene with Trev in the middle!!

Ian frowned when he heard over-the-top moaning from their bedroom.

He did a mental checklist of their schedules and frowned. The house was supposed to be empty.

Ian quickly looked around for a weapon but simply shrugged when he couldn't find any. He can probably take the guy down, anyway.

Despite the possibility of a criminal in the bedroom, he couldn't help the small smile that sneaked onto his face when he realized how far they've come that he couldn't find a single weapon in the Milkovich house.

He slowly opened the door, ready to attack but instead, he had to fight to hold down an amused chuckle threatening to leave his mouth.

On their bed was Mickey laying on his stomach, watching porn while rubbing a little against the mattress.

"Why are you home?" Ian said.

In one swift move, Mickey reached out to slam the laptop shut, flip himself over and grab a pillow to cover his crotch.

Mickey sighed when he realized who it was. "Jesus F. Christ, Gallagher. Gimme a heart attack, why don't you." He flipped back over and just casually resumed watching porn.

"Mickey!" Ian tried again.

"What?!" Mickey yelled.

"I said, what are you doing home?"

Mickey let out an annoyed breathe and paused the video. "One of the big ass machines at work needed fixing so they let us out early. Employee safety code or whatever shit."

"Oh. Okay."

Mickey pressed play and continued watching his porn the same way anyone else would watch a movie.

Ian stripped down to the same state of clothing Mickey was in, shirt and boxers, and settled in beside Mickey. "What are we watching?"

"Look at that. So fucking hot." Mickey muttered.

Ian watched as two men fuck into a third man, moans resonating throughout the room. "Wait, what the hell. Is he trans?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded eyes glued onto the screen.

Ian stared harder into the screen trying to figure out what got Mickey so worked up. Once he realized it, he smiled. "You wanna do that?"

Mickey froze but nodded. "You think he'd be down?"

Ian considered the question then shrugged. "He'd be down for anything if you ask him."

"You?" Mickey asked.

"Mick, I've been down for all your bullshit ever since I was 15."

Mickey grinned. "Yeah well you had a lot of bullshit that I had to stick with too, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Ian smiled.

Mickey continued watching as the men on the porn each reached their climax.

"Want me to keep you busy until Trev gets back?" Ian asked.

"Do you even need to ask that shit?" Mickey muttered back.

~

Trevor did not expect to see what he did when he walked through the door. Mickey was seated on the kitchen counter and Ian was sucking him off while sitting on a chair in front of him.

Trevor smiled. "I'm home!"

Ian pulled away from Mickey's dick to smile at him. "Hey."

Mickey, still submerged into the depths of pleasure, grabbed a handful of Ian's hair and yanked it back towards his crotch.

Ian frowned and slapped Mickey's hand away. "Trevor's home." He repeated.

Mickey's head seemed to clear up and he jumped off of the counter, walked towards Trevor bare-ass naked, and dragged him towards their bedroom.

Ian rolled his eyes and followed.

When Ian got into their room, Mickey was trying to make out with Trevor and take off his clothes at the same time. Ian watched the pathetic display as Mickey's fingers kept slipping on the same damn button.

Ian placed himself behind Trevor and took the stripping out of Mickey's hands.

Once Ian was able to take Trevor's shirt off, Mickey moved on to sucking Trevor's neck.

Ian moved onto unbuttoning Trevor's pants.

"You got Mickey all worked up on your own?" Trevor asked, leaning against Ian for support.

"He watched some porn and got hot and bothered over it." Ian answer, pushing Trevor's pants down.

Mickey moved down to Trevor's nipples.

"Fuck." Trevor muttered, pushing back against Ian's hardon.

"Yeah, he wants us to try something." Ian whispered, running his hands over Trevor's stomach.

"Yeah? What?" Trevor muttered.

Ian chuckled. "Ask him."

Trevor looked down. "Mick?"

Mickey was now licking along his scars.

"Mick, what did you want?" Trevor asked.

Ian licked Trevor behind the ear. "Ask him about the porn." He whispered.

"What about the porn?" Trevor asked.

Mickey's face popped back up into Trevor's line of sight. Then he grinned.

Mickey plopped onto the bed and opened up the laptop.

"You used my laptop without asking me?" Trevor hurried beside Mickey to see if he's opened something that he's not supposed to.

Mickey's eyebrow flew up. "Whose shirt were you wearing?"

"Yours." Trevor muttered.

"Pants?"

"Yours."

"Underwear?"

Trevor sighed. "Ian's."

Ian frowned and took a second look at the underwear Trevor was wearing. "Did you change your packer or something?"

"Yeah, I'm using the new one we got." Trevor shrugged.

"Can we fucking focus?" Mickey huffed, pressing the play button on the porn.

Trevor frowned when he saw the video. It was one of those FTM websites where threesome videos were all over the place and double penetration videos were everywhere.

Mickey turned back to Trevor, grinning. "You down?"

"Umm.. I don't- I don't think I'm comfortable doing... that." Trevor felt ambushed. He just started bottoming with Ian and having both Ian and Mickey inside him felt like going from zero to sixty in ten fucking seconds. "Do you really want to?"

Mickey shrugged and wave a hand, attempting nonchallance. "Nah. Too complicated anyways."

"We could try it if you want?" Trevor rushed. "I mean, I'm not saying no." Trevor squinted his eyes on the screen, tilting his head to the side, finding any angle that will make it less scary.

"It's fine. Don't wanna force you into shit you don't wanna do. It's cool." Mickey reached over and closed the laptop.

Trevor sighed. "It's fine. I'm down. It's cool. Let's do it." Trevor muttered, hyping himslef up. He can get into it. If Ian and Mickey wanted to do it, he can be down for it. It's not like they're gonna hurt him on purpose or anything. And if he felt it was too much, he can just say no, and they'll stop, right?

Ian rolled his eyes. "Mick, if we were gonna do it, where would Trevor be?"

Trevor opened his mouth to say something but Ian raised his hand, montioning for him to let Mickey finish.

Mickey frowned. "I don't fucking know. Does it matter?"

The frown on Trevor's face deepened. "What?"

Mickey turned to Trevor. "You can be in the front or the fucking back, don't care." Mickey shrugged. "But you don't wanna do it so I dunno why the fuck we're still talking about it."

"Wait." Trevor held up a hand. "You want Ian and I to fuck you at the same time?"

"Obviously. The fuck were you thinking?" Mickey frowned.

"Jesus. I swear, if it were only the two of you, you would've broken up months ago." Ian chuckled.

Trevor started chuckling as well. "I thought you wanted me to bottom."

Mickey's frown deepened. "The fuck would I wanna do that? If I wanted to fucking top, I woulda just stayed in jail."

Trevor couldn't help but smile fondly at Mickey. Is this guy for real?

Ian smiled. "Yeah, he's for real." He told Trevor.

Mickey sighed. "We doing this or not?"

"Yeah, okay." Trevor smiled.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked.

Trevor nodded.

"Um. Question. How do we actually do this?" Ian asked.

"What did they do?" Trevor motioned to the laptop.

Mickey scoffed. "It's fucking porn, not an instructional video."

Trevor narrowed his eyes at Mickey.

Mickey scoffed. "You wanna know what they fucking did? Alright. Guy was banging his boyfriend and the blonde was a delivery guy bringing them pizza. Wanna fucking do that?"

"You were a much better person five minutes ago." Trevor muttered.

"It says to fuck with one dick first and then the asshole is supposed to get fatigued and then stick in a couple fingers before putting a second dick in." Ian snatched the laptop while the other two were arguing and looked it up. "Sounds easy enough." Ian shrugged.

Mickey mirrored Ian's shrug. "Alright. Fuck me." Mickey announced before plopping back down on the bed much like a beached starfish.

"Was he always this sexy?" Trevor deadpanned, statement dripping with sarcasm.

Ian chuckled. "He's an acquired taste."

~

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Trevor felt like he's gonna come just by watching things unfold before him. He had to switch to a smaller packer so that both him and Ian could fit inside Mickey. The newer one they got had this suction thing against his dick that felt fucking incredible during sex. Right now though, even with the current packer he was using, he was still teetering on the fucking edge. What he was seeing was enough.

Ian wasn't inside yet, only fucking Mickey with three fingers, slipping in and out alongside Trevor's dick.

Mickey was resting on top of Trevor, eyes screwed shut, hands gripping Trevor's shoulder so hard, the letters on his knuckles were practically popping out of his whitened skin.

Mickey's body was alternating between being tensed and relaxing with a soft moan.

Trevor reached up to run his hand up Mickey's arm. "You okay?"

"Fu-fuck yeah. Fuck." Mickey breathed.

Trevor leaned forward, moving slowly so as not to dislodge Mickey, and planted a kiss on Mickey's wrist. "Love you." He whispered.

"Can you- fuck- wait 'till- oh shit- this is done- ughh...- before you talk to me." Mickey grunted.

Trevor chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

Ian grinned. This was so fucking hot, he couldn't wait 'til Mickey was loose enough for him. "Mick, I'm gonna put another one in, okay?" Ian pulled his fingers out and quickly drizzled more lube.

"He's good." Trevor said.

Ian slowly pushed in all four of his fingers. "Fuck, Mick." Ian breathed.

Mickey let out a moan that went straight to Trevor's dick. It was so loud and so low that Trevor felt it vibrating through Mickey's body before actually hearing it.

"You're so hot." Trevor whispered.

Ian bent down and planted a kiss on Mickey's butt cheek before pulling out and pushing back in.

After a few more times, Ian pulled his fingers out completely. "Think you're good, Mick." He reached for the now half-empty bottle of lube before squeezing too much onto his palm. "Trev, can you pull out?" Ian asked.

Trevor wiggled a bit under Mickey until he felt his dick pop free from Mickey's asshole.

Ian spread lube on Trevor's dick and his own, making sure to cover all the spots. "You're okay." Ian told Trevor.

Trevor looked at Mickey and grinned when he saw Mickey looking back. "Hi."

"Shut the fuck up and just put it in." Mickey muttered, rubbing his leaking dick against Trevor's stomach.

Trevor rolled his eyes and slowly pushed in. Trevor frowned in mild shock when he felt no resistance while pushing in. He scanned Mickey's face for any signs of pain. It was a hazard when fucking with a packer. He didn't know if he was going to fast or too deep, but Mickey seemed okay, so he continued pushing.

Ian drenched his dick with the last few remaining drops of lube before aligning his dick beside Trevor's. He moved a little closer towards Mickey, finding a more comfortable position before slowly sliding in.

"Holy motherfucking hell, shit." Mickey grunted.

Ian froze.

"No, you're good, you're good." Trevor muttered, eyes glued on Mickey's face. "He likes it."

"Damn right he likes it. Keep fucking going." Mickey muttered in one quick breath.

Ian let out his own deep moan and he pushed further into Mickey. "Fuck Mick. You're so hot. Fucking tight."

"Keep going." Mickey grunted, eyes screwed shut, beads of sweat scattered all over his face.

Ian and Mickey were both letting out sexy-as-fuck moans and Trevor desperately wanted to unhook the fucking harness and jack off. He needed something, anything, down there. He tried pushing against the end of the packer that was against his dick, to try to get any sort of friction going on. But that only led to Ian and Mickey moaning out loud as Trevor's dick moved in deeper into Mickey. "Fuck." Trevor sighed. He'll just watch and masturbate to this later on.

Ian was so fucking close to coming and he hasn't even bottomed out yet. He kept pushing as slow as he can manage and let out a breath when his balls were now pressed against Mickey's butt. "Good?" Ian asked.

"Move." Mickey moaned.

Ian pulled and pushed back in, slowly before building up the speed.

Trevor, almost in a hypnotic trance, let all his senses be taken over by Mickey. Mickey's face as we descended into the depths of ecstacy. Mickey's scent, Mickey's skin and, fuck, Mickey's moans. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Mickey's dick, slowly milking it, watching droplets form on the tip.

Mickey felt like he was being split apart in the best fucking way possible. Ian's dick kept punching his prostate and Trevor's cock was too fucking much. Mickey can't even do anything else anymore. His whole being was focused on the feeling of being so fucking full. When he felt a hand on his cock, it took all he had in him to stop himself from fucking screaming. He was seeing stars behind his eyelids and tears were starting to spill from his eyes. "Close."

Trevor started pumping Mickey's dick even faster.

Mickey's whole body tensed as he fell towards climax.

Ian felt his own eyes water as Mickey squeezed around their dicks. He kept fucking Mickey through his orgasm while trying to keep his own at bay.

Trevor quickly extended his arms to keep Mickey from falling forward as all his strength seemed to leave his body.

Ian moved to pull out.

"Keep going." Mickey muttered

Ian pushed in a couple more times before coming inside Mickey, coating his and Trevor's dick with his come. "Fuck." Ian moaned as he came.

When Ian pulled out, Trevor let Mickey fall against him and he felt his dick bend at an inhuman angle. Trevor started debating the pros and cons of pretending to be hurt cause of his bent dick but decided against it. He wiggled himself out from Mickey's asshole. He unhooked the harness and moved to find a more comfortable position under Mickey.

Ian was dead. He was dead. He died while getting the best orgasm of his life. Fuck. He didn't want to move. He was laying down at the very edge of their bed and that's where he'll stay until the end of times. "I think I may have killed myself coming too hard." Ian's voice was muffled as half his face was pressed against a pillow.

Mickey grunted in response.

Trevor, once again, was caught in a dilemma of sorts. What was the code of ethics in a situation like this? Can he just get himself off or did he have to step out of the room and masterbate on his own? He was so wet an horny and he really just needed to come. Trevor let out a huge sigh as he moved to rearrange their legs. Once he had a free pathway towards his cock, he reached down and started tugging his dick.

Mickey frowned. Why the fuck was Trevor moving so much? He raised his head to see what was happening and an immediate wave of guilt took over him. Ian and Mickey were both too busy chasing their own orgasms that they forgot about Trevor. Mickey gathered every ounce of energy left in his body and moved to position himself between Trevor's legs. "I got it." He muttered before bending down to lick along the tip of Trevor's cock.

Trevor bent his knees and lifted his hips to get his crotch closer to Mickey's face.

Mickey chuckled and push Trevor's hips back down onto the mattress. "Calm the fuck down, said I got it."

Ian turned around to see what was happening and watched as Mickey started blowing Trevor. He moved to rest his head on Trevor's stomach to get a better view of Mickey going down on Trevor. Ian squinted, Trevor's movements causing his vision to blur. Ian decided to just sit up and watch when his eyes fell on the blissed out look on Trevor's face.

Trevor closed his eyes, mouth open, totally focused on the feeling of Mickey's mouth around his cock. He had no fucking clue where Mickey learned to do the shit he was doing but he was thankful, so fucking thankful, to all the circumstances that led to this very moment. He was letting out the most embarrassing sounds right now that made him question the effectivity of the testosterone he was taking. Little high pitched whimpers escaped through his lips and Trevor decided to take a moment afterwards to examine the extent of his vocal range.

Ian frowned. He's never heard Trevor sound like that before. What the fuck was Mickey doing to make Trevor sound like that? He wanted to make Trevor sound like that. Ian nudged Mickey's shoulder.

"What?" Mickey grunted, annoyed at having been disturbed.

"I wanna do that." Ian muttered.

Trevor froze and, as if he was now just acting purely on reflexes, immediately crossing his legs. Ian has seen him naked, sure. But Ian has never seen him without his harness on up close.

Mickey frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah. 'Msure." Ian muttered, slightly miffed by Trevor's reaction. "It's not like I'm gonna bite it off!" Ian scoffed.

"Yeah but also, remember that time when you went down on a girl and you freaked the fuck out? I mean, I am a boy but parts of me didn't get the memo yet." Trevor joked to try to have the tension leave his body. Nope, didn't work.

"You went down on a chick? Since fucking when?" Mickey asked.

Trevor watched Mickey's eyebrows climb higher and higher up his forehead. He's long since figured out a way to use Mickey's eyebrows as a gauge to see how shocked he really was. The higher the eyebrows, the faster you have to figure out an escape route just in case shit got messy. Right now though, according to Mickey's eyebrows, they should be okay.

"Not the fucking point." Ian snapped. Fuck Trevor for digging shit up at the worst possible time. "Just move and let me do that."

Mickey rolled his eyes, making a mental note to ask Trevor about Ian's sexcapades later. Trevor never really did learn to be better at keeping secrets from him. Mickey moved towards Trevor so that they're face to face, and he smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Trevor said back.

"You gonna open your legs to let Ian in?" Mickey asked.

"Thinking about it." Trevor said.

Ian rolled his eyes. He could already tell that this was gonna take a little while longer.

Mickey tried again. "Nice legs, what time do they open?"

"It's their day off." Trevor muttered, smiling back.

Mickey leaned down and kissed Trevor. He sucked Trevor's lower lip into his mouth and gently ran his tongue over it. He took the lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue back and forth over Trevor's lip.

Trevor's legs slowly parted as he relaxed under Mickey.

Ian reached out to guide Trevor's legs apart and took a moment to just look. Trevor was wet and Ian could see the liquid glistening against Trevor's skin. He moved to lower his head and suddenly he was overwhelmed by a scent that was purely Trevor. "Fuck." Ian muttered, he loved Trevor's smell.

Mickey kept kissing Trevor, running his tongue right against Trevor's. He could feel Ian moving beside him so he reached down and rubbed Trevor lightly, right on his slit.

"Fuuck." Trevor moaned against Mickey's lips.

Ian looked at where Mickey just touched Trevor and let his tongue touch Trevor in the exact same spot.

Trevor's hips suddenly jerked upwards.

Ian grinned as he moved so that he was pinning Trevor's hips with both his hands. He leaned back down to wrap his lips around the head.

Trevor let out another moan.

Ian let go of the head and licked over Trevor's dick. He smiled when he heard Trevor's moans. It wasn't as high as he was making when Mickey was down here but he'll work up to that soon enough.

Mickey felt Trevor's whole body jerk as Ian continued blowing Trevor. Mickey's hands started wandering towards Trevor's nipples. He pulled away from Trevor's lips. He quickly sucked on his pointer finger and thumb before going back to making out with Trevor. He then started lightly pinching Trevor's nipples with his moist fingers.

Trevor's mind was about to explode, let alone his poor, poor body.

Ian kept licking and sucking Trevor's dick when suddenly, there was a particularly violent jerk of Trevor's hips.

Mickey pulled back when he felt it.

"Stop stop stop." Trevor muttered softly, eyes closed and physically drained.

Mickey turned to Ian who was still going at it. "Ey. Stop, he came."

Ian pulled back and frowned. "But there wasn't anything." He didn't remember any come from Trevor's dick.

Mickey chuckled and pulled Trevor's legs a little wider. "He came."

Ian's eyes grew wider as he saw come flowing out from Trevor. "Fuck." That was fucking hot.

"You alright over there?" Mickey brushed Trevor's hair away from his face.

Trevor's lips were hella swollen and his nipples felt tender, his dick was overly sensitive and he can feel himself spilling onto the sheets. "Let me die in peace." He muttered.

Mickey chuckled looking back and forth between a sexed out Trevor and Ian who was hypnotized by the sight of Trevor spilling onto the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt said with Trevor in the middle but I couldn't. Mickey had to be in the middle. Hope you still enjoyed!


End file.
